Pottergent
by EmuFrost
Summary: In an alternate universe far far away Tris Prior was a wizard. Not any wizard, a british wizard, about to enter the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that ever was...


**Hello! This story is only going to be a short one-shot, but I might possibly continue. Please review or PM me to tell me what you think! There are direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, but I do not own anything and I am not trying to steal JK's writing! Enjoy! -EmuFrost**

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Tris pushed her trunk forward through the crowd in a desperate attempt to follow Caleb. In the madness of the crowd she had lost sight of his plain gray shirt. He blended in too well. Tris checked the giant clock that hung above. The long hand was almost an inch away from eleven o'clock, which wasn't much considering the massive size of the clock. She had less than a minute to board the train.

Tris lugged her trunk behind her and shoved through a mass of sentimental parents. Tris was hit in the head by several parents waving madly to there children.

"Excuse me!" Tris yelled. Nobody seemed to hear her as she was hit by another mad, waving hand. A cloud of smoke came from the smoke stack as the train wheels began to turn slowly.

"Wait!" Tris yelled. She stormed through the crowd, pushing aside a few wizards. The train was getting faster, leaving her behind. Tris yelled again. She heaved her trunk up and tried to throw it on the train.

"Here, let me help!" a boy next to her, about her age with dark brown hair grabbed the trunk. With a grunt he flung it through an open door on the train moments before it slid shut.

Tris didn't have time to thank him as she sprinted along side the train. The boy wasn't far behind her. Tris waved her hands at the kids in the train who just laughed at her, running as fast as she could.

"We have to jump!" the boy yelled. Tris stopped to face him.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"No time!" The boy yelled. He took a few steps back and leaped forward. With an impressive jump he was able to grasp the side of the train. While the boy pulled himself up, Tris continued to sprint.

"You have to jump!" he yelled. A boy she had just met, not even met, was asking her to leap onto a train? Tris was running out of energy. This was the mot insane day ever. She reluctantly took a deep breath, sprinted as fast as she could and leaped. She grabbed the handle of a door and held on for her life. She didn't have much to hold onto or anywhere to put her feet, to top it off her hands were sweaty and about to slip. Tris screamed as she felt her hands slip further. She was on the very edge when a strong hand pulled her up. It was to boy, who had managed to climb to the top of the train. He pulled her up to the top with spectacular strength.

"Thanks," Tris said, through short breaths. She was still panting. The boy, who was somehow completely calm held out his hand.

"Tobias," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Tris," she replied.

"So," he said, starting a casual conversation.

"Tobias!" she yelled over the wind, "We are sitting on top of a train which we are supposed to be inside!"

"And?" he said. As if he rode on the top of trains to school every day.

"I thought it was particularly nice up here, but if you must insist," he said, opening a trap door in the roof. Tris slid down carefully, feeling her way down the metal ladder. When she reached to bottom she sighed a deep breath. Tobias jumped down beside her. Tris realized they had landed in a lavatory, a fairly small lavatory. She wrenched open the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Why does the lavatory have an opening in the ceiling?" Tobias laughed. Tris shrugged, not reacting to his joke. She had previous interests in mind. Finding her luggage, finding her brother, not jumping on trains. Tobias was in the middle of another bad joke when she turned to him.

"Bye Tobias!" she said quickly and walked away.

"I save your life and all I get is _bye Tobias_!" he said in a mimicking voice. Tris ignored him and kept walking. Tobias was trouble, and that was the last thing Tris needed.

**••• (3 hours later...)**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Tris breathed nervously as McGonagall lifted the hat.

"Abbott, Hannah!" the first girl walked slowly up to the hat. McGonagall placed it on her head. Within seconds the hat burst out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly as Hannah joined them.

"Boot, Terry!" After a few more second the boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. The list went on, a few more Ravenclaws, the first Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, the first Slytherin, and so on. Tris yawned as three more Gryffindors, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom were sorted. There were only a few more kids left.

"Potter, Harry!" The whole Great Hall went completely silent as a boy with large spectacles and messy black hair put the hat on. There was a complete moment where nothing happened as Harry shut his eyes. The hat opened it's mouth and yelled again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled in relief and joined the Gryffindors in a wave of applause.

"Prior, Caleb!" Tris gasped as her brother, stepped up. She hadn't seen him since they boarded the train. He smiled at Tris as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Tris was sure he would be Hufflepuff, but to her surprise, without a moment's hesitation the hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!" Caleb grinned and joined his group. Tris still in shocked at her brother barely heard McGonagall call he name.

"Prior, Beatrice!" Tris heard someone try to hold in a laugh, without looking, she knew it was Tobias. She calmly walked to the stool and sat. Everybody in the room was starring up. At her.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you? You could be either, no not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. I, I don't know where to put you." Tris's eyes widened. This was taking too long. The hat should've already known where to put her, but it couldn't decide. McGonagall stared at her with narrowed eyes that resembled the eyes of a cat. The hat pondered more.

"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor," the hat spun around and around on the three words.

"Stop it," Tris whispered.

"I can't!" The hat exclaimed, repeating the words over and over. Suddenly it stopped.

"Yes, oh yes," the hat said. "I have never seen this before, but yes, it must be true." The hat opened it's wide brim and yelled.

"DIVERGENT!"


End file.
